YEOBOSEYO (HELLO)
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Jika saja kali ini waktu akan berbaik hati dan berlalu cepat seperti satu kedipan mata. Maka aku akan bisa segera kembali padamu. a Kim Jonghyun X Hwang Minhyun / JR X Minhyun, 2Hyun from NU'EST W and WANNA ONE FanFiction. BoyXBoy. My First Screenplays FanFiction, please be Nice to me, Okey *Wink* R&R. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


YEOBOSEYO ( HELLO )

*

*

*

My First Screenplays FanFiction, please be Nice to me, Okey *Wink*

Pairing : Kim Jonghyun X Hwang Minhyun / JR X Minhyun, 2Hyun

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt Comfort

Language : Indonesia

Warning : a little bit Boy X Boy Hehehe

Alternate Reality, Canon, Author POV

Inspire by : NU'EST W and WANNA ONE, Pertama kalinya menulis di Screenplays Fandom, soalnya saya nggak pernah menjumpai cerita realita seperti ini sih, Nyesek habis, sakiiittt~ hahahaha... Kalau yang tahu kenapa NU'EST mesti muncul sebagai NU'EST W pasti paham, pasti penderitaan kita sama, ahahahaha. One and a half years, aku harap waktu akan berbaik hati berlalu cepat seperti satu kedipan mata saja. Special thanks buat Temen-temen 2Hyun Shipper INA di LINE yang memberikan banyak Inspirasi, hahaha, meski saya baru bergabung rasanya seneng karena bisa ikut meluapkan Emosi Jiwa dan Kelu Rasa melihat Pairing ini yang begitu dekat namun tak sanggup (atau tak boleh tepatnya) bahkan hanya untuk sekedar saling memberikan seulas senyum saja. Akhir kata...

Mari Kita Baper bersama, ahahahaha. Happy Reading and Do Not Forget to Review ya...

ooo

Suatu kali Jisung pernah berkata ingin melihat senyum dari lubuk hati miliknya.

Suatu waktu, kala itu Jisung berharap bersit kesedihan di mata yang indah itu hilang tak berbekas.

Dan kini ketika dia dihadapkan pada kenyataan pengharapannya, Jisung hanya mampu terdiam. Tak dapat berkata bahkan tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Padahal sosok yang dilihatnya kini nampak biasa saja, hanya pose sederhana, punggung yang bersandar di dinding, kedua kakinya yang sedikit disilangkan, salah satu tangannya berada di kantong celana, sedang yang satu nampak sibuk memegang Tablet. Namun Senyum manis serta binar sinar matanya lah yang memberi efek luar biasa.

Jikalau benar Mata adalah Cermin Jiwa, Jisung berani memastikan bahwa sosok yang belakangan ini menjadi sorotan, sedang merasakannya Ya, Dia bahagia.

Tapi bagaimana bisa ? Apa yang membuatnya berubah sedrastis ini?

"Minhyunnie, apa yang kau lihat? Kenapa tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Jisung sembari menghampiri Minhyun.

"Ah, Hyung, Aku melihat lagi video saat pengumuman NU'EST W menjadi first winner di M Countdown kemarin," jelas Minhyun. Jisung tersenyum dan ikut melihat ke layar Tablet yang Minhyun pegang.

"Hahaha… reaksi terkejut Jonghyun itu benar-benar lucu ya, Aron juga terlihat cute sekali saat menangis, dia itu Hyung tapi berasa Maknae saja, Jonghyun bahkan sampai menggandeng tangannya agar dia tak kembali terduduk menangis," komentar Jisung.

"Aron Hyung memang manis, meski dia menangis seperti anak kecil, hahaha... "

Jisung menatap Minhyun lagi kali ini. Ya Tuhan, bahkan hanya dengan melihat saudaranya di NU'EST , tawa khasnya saja bahkan terdengar berbeda di telinga.

"Yaahhh! Kau bahkan ikut menangis saat pengumuman kemarin kok," ujar Jisung. Minhyung hanya tersenyum malu, pipinya memerah tersipu.

"Matamu masih terlihat sedikit sembab," kata Jisung sembari memperhatikan kantung mata Minhyun.

"Maaf Hyung, aku ikut terbawa suasana, Hyung tahu kan betapa ini sangat penting bagi mereka, bagi ku juga," ujar Minhyun sedikit sendu.

"Araso, sekarang bersiap-siaplah, aku akan membangunkan yang lain, jadwal kita lumayan padat hari ini,"

"Baik Hyung, aku akan mengembalikan Tablet ini dulu ke Staff," pamit Minhyun.

Jisung hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Minhyung pergi.

Sudah saatnya pekerjaannya sebagai Jisung Eomma dimulai hari itu.

Hhhhhh~

ooo

Setelah mengembalikan Tablet yang dia pinjam dari salah seorang Staff. Minhyun hendak berbalik pergi ketika tanpa sengaja di lorong dia mendengar beberapa Noona Staff tampak berkerumun dan berbisik-bisik sesuatu.

"Kudengar mereka menduduki urutan pertama,"

"Setelah 6 tahun lebih, akhirnya..."

"Mereka menang sebagai NU'EST W, bukan NU'EST,"

"Ya, kalau mereka masih menjadi NU'EST yang dulu, mungkin bakal masih lebih lama lagi mereka merasakan Euforia seperti sekarang,"

"Maksudmu kalau saja salah satu Member mereka tidak di sini, mereka pasti hanya akan dikenal sebagai NU'EST saja, begitu?"

"Seperti mendompleng saja,"

"Pssstttt~ "

Noona-Noona itu segera membungkam mulut mereka ketika melihat Minhyun, Minhyun hanya melewati mereka tanpa menyapa. Inginnya sih tak ingin bertindak tak sopan, tapi saat ini Minhyun sedang tidak ingin memasang senyum palsunya. Bukankah Minhyun sudah terbiasa mendengarnya, cerita dari mulut ke mulut, berbagai gossip, berita miring tentang 'bandmatenya dulu', yang sempat memerahkan telinga. Juga tentang Para Akgae yang mencaci dirinya maupun NU'EST W yang dianggap mendompleng ketenarannya dan terkesan tak bisa Move On dari dirinya yang telah menjadi satu dengan WANNA ONE.

Dia tak menggubrisnya, tak ingin malah. Jadwal yang padat sebagai Member WANNA ONE sekarang membuatnya tak mau menyisakan tempat untuk hal-hal yang menurutnya tak perlu dia urusi.

 _"...kalau saja salah satu Member mereka tidak disini, mereka pasti hanya akan dikenal sebagai NU'EST saja..."_

Kata-kata staff Noona tadi sempat kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

Benarkah ini 'Harga' yang pantas , yang harus dia bayar? Apakah satu setengah tahun terpisah dari Saudara-saudaranya yang selama enam tahun dahulu selalu ada disaat suka maupun duka adalah Sesuatu yang pantas dia dapatkan agar Nama Grup serta Musik milik mereka dapat kembali dikenal dan diterima semua orang?

Jika waktu itu dia pun tak masuk dalam sebelas besar dan kembali pulang bersama orang-orang tersayangnya, maka tak akan ada NU'EST W, mungkin tak akan ada pula Piala Juara Pertama untuk mereka, hanya ada NU'EST saja. Seperti dulu.

Minhyun tahu dia tak bisa menerka apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya nanti, belum tentu juga Grup nya akan kembali mendapat juara pertama saat dia pulang dan kembali bermusik bersama Saudara-saudaranya di NU'EST.

Nyatanya tanpa dia, mereka mampu untuk menciptakan lagu yang indah, bahkan menduduki ranking pertama dihampir semua chart music , bukan?

Nyatanya, tanpa seorang Minhyun pun, NU'EST W mampu melakukan yang terbaik.

Iya kan?!

ooo

Malam itu Jisung sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama Minhyun untuk para Member Wanna One yang lain. Atau lebih tepatnya dia yang memasak, sedangkan Minhyun tampak fokus mencuci beberapa piring kotor yang baru sempat dibersihkan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka percakapan, bahkan ketika Jisung berteriak gemas kepada Jaehwan yang menjahilinya dengan mencuri beberapa potong Sosis yang hendak di masak, Minhyun bergeming. Tak menoleh ataupun berkomentar, hanya terlihat punggungnya saja yang tampak kesepian.

Semenjak kembali ke Dorm setelah rutinas padat mereka hari ini. Minhyun tampak lebih pendiam, tak seperti pagi tadi dimana dia terlihat sedikit lebih antusias.

"Minhyun-ah, apa kau sudah selesai mencuci piringnya? Bisa bantu aku disini? " tanya Jisung. Namun sang empunya nama tak menjawab ataupun mengubrisnya.

Mungkin suara Jisung kurang keras. Daniel memutar musik di speaker bluetooth -yang katanya pemberian Xiumin EXO itu- agak keras di ruang makan dekat dapur.

Jisung menghela nafas pelan.

"Daniel, bisa kau matikan sebentar musikmu, kita akan segera makan. Bisa minta tolong panggil yang lain untuk segera kemari?" teriak Jisung supaya Daniel bisa mendengar.

"Nde, Hyung," segera saja Daniel mematikan musik dan beranjak ke kamar-kamar Member yang lain untuk memberitahu mereka kalau makan malam sudah siap.

Penting untuk segera melaksanakan perintah Jisung Eomma, tak ada yang mau menyulut kekesalan pada Hyung paling tua tercinta mereka itu. Terlalu menakutkan membayangkan dia akan mengomel tanpa henti seperti Ibu-ibu rumahan yang memarahi anak-anaknya karena tak merapikan mainan.

Jisung kembali memperhatikan Minhyun yang masih terlarut bersama piring-piring kotornya. Ya ampun, piring-piring itu bisa mengkilap melebihi kaca kalau Minhyun terus menggosok-gosok tanpa henti seperti itu.

"Minhyun-ah,"

Belum juga ada jawaban.

Jisung memutuskan untuk mendekati Minhyun, menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Minhyunnie, apa kau mendengarku?"

"Ah, iya maaf Hyung, kenapa?"

"Kau melamun ya? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tak menggubrisku? Ada apa?" kali ini Jisung sedikit khawatir.

"Ma-maaf Hyung, aku... " Minhyung nampak gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jisung. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Jisung hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"Makanan sudah siap, bisa bantu aku membawanya ke ruang makan?" pinta Jisung.

Dia tahu bukan saatnya untuk memaksa Minhyun untuk bercerita tentang masalahnya sekarang. Minhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

ooo

Suasana Meja makan Dorm WANNA ONE sudah ramai, tampaknya para member sudah kelaparan dan tak sabar untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah mulai keroncongan.

Jisung sudah meletakan makanan di meja, ketika hendak berbalik Minhyun malah menabraknya sehingga mangkok-mangkok sup yang dia bawa terjatuh di lantai dengan suara keras.

"Yaahh!!! Minhyun-ah, apa kau tak melihat ku?!" seru Jisung pura-pura kesal.

Minhyun hanya menggumamkan maaf pelan. Member yang lain hanya tertawa, melihat duo Hyung tercinta mereka, seperti melihat Appa yang sedang dimarahi Eomma saja karena ketahuan minum Soju diam-diam. Daehwi dan Guanlin membantu Minhyun mengumpulkan mangkok-mangkok yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Kau melamun lagi ya, Hwang Minhyun?" tanya Jisung.

Sama seperti tadi, Minhyun sepertinya tak mendengar perkataan Leadernya di WANNA ONE.

Daehwi dan Guanlin menatap Minhyun Hyung mereka keheranan. Member yang lain juga saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan Hyung mereka malam ini.

Minhyun kini jatuh terduduk, menatap ke lantai dengan pandangan kosong, membiarkan mangkok-mangkok yang dibuatnya jatuh berserakan di bereskan oleh dua Dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Minhyun-ah, kau baik baik saja?"

Jisung ikut terduduk di depan Minhyun, tangannya kini mengusap punggung Minhyun pelan.

Kali ini Minhyun menatap Leadernya itu, Jisung terkesiap saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Binar mata Minhyun, tak seperti tadi pagi, kini mata hitam itu terlihat sendu dan telah nampak berkaca-kaca, seolah kapan saja air mata siap meluap darinya.

"Hyung... sebenarnya, tempatku dimana?"

Meskipun gumaman pelan, namun semua yang ada diruangan itu mendengarnya.

Jisung langsung terdiam saking terkejutnya, member WANNA ONE yang lain juga tampak menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Jisung mencoba meminta penjelasan.

Minhyun sendiri tampak terkejut dengan kata-kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya barusan.

"Ah, ma-maaf Hyung, lupakan saja, aku... "

Belum selesai Minhyun mengelak, Mata sendu itu kini telah dipenuhi air mata. Tak bisa dia cegah lagi, Tak terbendung lagi.

Kali ini tangisnya tak terisak dan tak sekalipun dia berusaha untuk menutupinya, dibiarkan begitu saja bulir-bulir bening terus mengalir membasahi matanya, kemudian turun tanpa bisa dicegah menyusuri pipinya yang putih.

Bagi mereka, ini pemandangan yang langka, sang Kakak tak pernah sekalipun menunjukan air mata pada mereka, selama ini dia selalu saja tersenyum manis dan tertawa bersama. Meskipun mereka sebenarnya tahu, itu mungkin hanya topeng belaka, Senyum yang tak lagi sama ataupun tawa yang selalunya di paksakan. Mereka sebenarnya tahu, ketika Minhyun Hyung milik mereka di suatu waktu akan menangis diam-diam tanpa ingin membuat mereka cemas, saat Rindu pada saudara-saudaranya dulu di NU'EST.

Daniel yang pertama bereaksi dan dengan cepat memeluk Minhyun, erat.

"Hyuuunnggg~" Daehwi merajuk manja sembari mengusap-usap pungung Minhyung pelan, Jisung segera menyadari situasi yang tak terduga ini. Dia tak berkata apa apa, rasanya untuk kali ini saja, dia ingin membiarkan Minhyun menangis sepuasnya di hadapan mereka semua.

 _"... sebenarnya, tempatku dimana?"_

Jisung hanya menghela napas beratnya lagi begitu mengingat kembali pertanyaan Minhyun tadi. Dia memandangi membernya yang lain satu persatu yang tampak terlihat prihatin.

ooo

Member WANNA ONE tampak masih mencoba menenangkan Minhyun Hyung mereka di ruang tengah, Daniel dan Jisung beberapa saat yang lalu berpamitan keluar pada Jaehwan dan memintanya mengurus makan malam mereka. Namun member yang lain masih enggan beranjak dari sofa, meskipun Minhyun sudah meminta mereka untuk segera makan. Dia tersenyum manis dan berulang kali mengatakan Maaf karena telah membuat teman satu team yang sekarang, mengkhawatirkannya. Masih nampak jejak-jejak air mata di pelupuk matanya yang kembali sembab. Namun sebisa mungkin Minhyun menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

Daehwi dan Jihoon terlihat bergelayut manja di lengan Kakak mereka. Kalau boleh, mereka tak ingin meninggalkan Hyung mereka yang manis ini sendiri dan diam-diam akan menangis lagi. Sungguh, Kakak mereka yang satu ini lebih cocok dengan senyuman, lebih manis, lebih indah.

Pintu masuk Dorm terbuka dan terlihat Daniel dan Jisung yang sepertinya telah selesai dengan urusan mereka.

Jisung tersenyum cerah menghampiri 'anak-anaknya' yang tengah mengerumuni Minhyun, sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Minhyun-ah, ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu," ujar Jisung sembari menyodorkan ponsel padanya.

"Eh?"

Minhyun terkejut menatap ponsel di tangan Leadernya, dia menatap Jisung dalam-dalam, Jisung hanya tersenyum lebar. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Minhyun menerimanya.

"Dari siapa, Hyung?" tanya Minhyun penasaran. Bagaimana bisa Jisung mendapatkan ponsel? Memangnya dia benar-benar diperbolehkan memakainya? Memangnya boleh dia menerima panggilan dari seseorang?

"Jonghyunnie mu, Hyung... " goda Daniel.

" Nde?!!!"

Minhyun tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, Daehwi dan Jihoon yang sedari tadi bergelanyut manja di lengan Kakak mereka itu sedikit terjungkal di sofa.

Minhyun sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, Jonghyunnie ada di seberang telepon sekarang, dia bisa berbicara dengannya, mengobrol apa saja dengannya tanpa harus menahan diri lagi.

'Benarkah?'

Minhyun meremas kuat ponsel yang kini berada digenggamannya, masih sedikit ragu-ragu, dia menerima panggilan dari seberang sana.

"Yeo-Yeoboseyo?" sapanya.

" _Yeoboseyo~ Babeun meogoenni_ ~ " Ong Seung Woo terlihat bernyanyi menirukan nada lagu NU'EST W yang berjudul HELLO, Daniel dan yang lain tampak terkikik pelan.

"Yeoboseyo, Minhyunnie..."

Suara ini, tak salah lagi…

Suara khas milik Leader -nim tercintanya di NU'EST.

Suara milik Orang yang dia sayangi, Suara milik Jonghyunnie nya.

Minhyun sedikit bergetar, rasanya dia akan menangis lagi, Dia membungkuk sopan pada Jisung dan yang lain dan segera pergi menuju pintu keluar Dorm.

Member yang lain mengerti mereka butuh Privasi untuk saat ini.

ooo

Minhyun masih menerima telepon itu dengan hati bergetar, dia mencoba menstabilkan suaranya, tak ingin orang yang jauh diseberang sana cemas mendengar suaranya yang sedikit parau karena sempat menangis tadi.

"Selamat ya... Selamat atas kemenangan kalian, " ujarnya tulus.

"Terimakasih, Minhyunnie..."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Jonghyun meralat kata-katanya barusan.

"Bukan Kalian... tapi Kita," katanya kemudian.

Minhyun hanya tertawa pelan.

Ada banyak hal sebenarnya yang ingin Minhyun katakan, ada berbagai macam Emosi yang ingin dia sampaikan pada penopang dirinya itu, baik dulu maupun sekarang, Minhyun tak dapat mengelak bahwa dia membutuhkan Jonghyun di sisinya, namun Lidahnya hari ini entah kenapa terasa kelu, Dia seolah lupa caranya berbicara, seolah kata-kata meninggalkannya begitu saja. Padahal jarang sekali kesempatan seperti ini ada, hal yang sangat langka yang tak bisa dia dapatkan disituasinya yang sekarang ini.

"Kudengar, kau menangis?" selidik Jonghyun.

"A-apa?! Aahhh~ apa Jisung Hyung bicara dulu denganmu sebelumnya?"

"Bukan, Daniel yang memberitahuku tadi,"

"Ya ampun, anak itu,"

"Minhyun-ah,"

"Hmm,"

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku bisa kepikiran kalau kau menangis karena aku tak ada disana menenangkanmu, saat kau menangis," kata Jonghyun lembut.

Mungkin udara hari ini sedikit panas, sebab Minhyun bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat sekarang.

"Ah, mianhae..."

"Minhyun-ah,"

"Hmm,

Entah kenapa panggilan Jonghyun itu terdengar seperti lullaby yang menenangkan, membuatnya mengantuk dan bisa saja tertidur sekarang.

"Mungkin tak ada kamu saat NU'EST W menang, tapi kemenangan ini, bukan hanya untuk Fans kita saja... ini semua juga untuk kamu,"

Benar-benar, Leader-nim nya, tanpa Minhyun bilang pun sepertinya dia mengerti betul perasaan seperti apa yang berkecamuk di hati Minhyun. Meski bahagia, melihat NU'EST W menang tanpa dirinya sedikit banyak membuatnya merasakan sesak di dada. Dia ingin ada di sana, Dia ingin ada bersama mereka. Merasakan Euforia kemenangan yang selama ini menjadi impian manis mereka, menangis dan tertawa bahagia bersama. Ah, kalau saja pada kenyataannya itu bisa. Kalau saja mereka tak perlu terpisah seperti sekarang ini.

"Ada kamu di diri kami, kemenangan ini juga untukmu, Minhyunnie..."

Ya Tuhan, kalau saja Orang yang di seberang sana sedang ada di hadapannya sekarang, Minhyun pasti dengan senang hati akan menghambur kepelukannya dan menangis sepuasnya. Tapi itu bisa dilakukannya nanti, ya suatu hari nanti ketika mereka dapat kembali bertemu dan bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

"Jonhyunnie,"

"Ya,"

"Suatu saat aku ingin menyanyikannya lagi,"

"Apa?"

"HELLO, suatu saat aku ingin menyanyikannya lagi bersama kalian,"

"Nde, Kami menunggumu..."

Minhyun tersenyum haru.

Kali ini senyum itu mencapai hatinya.

ooo

OMAKE

"Kupikir, dia tak benar-benar bisa menjadi milik WANNA ONE kita," ujar Daniel memecah keheningan yang tercipta di Ruang Makan WANNA ONE malam itu.

Sembari menunggu Minhyung -yang sepertinya akan lama- menyelesaikan urusan dengan Orang tersayangnya, mereka memutuskan untuk segera makan.

"Ya tidak akan sepenuhnya, pada akhirnya nanti orang akan mengenalnya sebagai Hwang Minhyun milik NU'EST dan Hwang Minhyun milik WANNA ONE. Mungkin akan sulit di waktu-waktu sekarang ini, tapi dia memiliki kita kan ? dan juga saudaranya di NU'EST, " jelas Jisung panjang lebar. Member yang lain tampak mengangguk-angguk menyetujui perkataan Leader mereka.

"Jisung Hyung, apa Minhyun Hyung akan baik baik saja?" tanya Daehwi masih terlihat khawatir, Jisung menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir, dijamin obat satu itu akan manjur untuk hatinya,"

"Ha?!! Obat?!! Minhyun Hyung sakit??!!" mata bulat Daehwi membelalak horror. Dia mulai berpikiran macam-macam.

"Haduh, Ya Ampun, Daehwi-ah~ " kali ini Jaehwan mencubit pipi Daehwi gemas. Adik kesayangan mereka ini memang masih polos sekali.

"Memang obat apa, Hyung?" kali ini giliran Baejin yang bertanya.

"Seseorang... Rumahnya... Tempat dia pulang, Tempat dia akan kembali nantinya."

Semua nampak tersenyum kecil saat mendengar penjelasan Jisung yang terdengar puitis.

ooo

"Minhyunnie,"

"Hmm,"

"Saranghae... "

"Na Do..."

ooo

Jika saja kali ini waktu akan berbaik hati dan berlalu cepat seperti satu kedipan mata. Maka aku akan bisa segera kembali padamu.

ooo

END


End file.
